1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular mobile communication networks, for example Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) cellular networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings shows parts of a cellular mobile telecommunication network according to the Telecommunication Industries Association (TIA)/Electronic Industries Association (EIA) Standard TIA/EIA/IS-95 of October 1994 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cIS95xe2x80x9d). Each of three base transceiver stations (BTSs) 4 (BTS1, BTS2 and BTS3) is connected via a fixed network 5 to a base station controller (BSC) 6, which is in turn connected to a mobile switching center (MSC) 7. The BSC 6 serves to manage the radio resources of its connected BTSs 4, for example by performing hand-off and allocating radio channels. The MSC 7 serves to provide switching functions and coordinates location registration and call delivery.
Each BTS 4 serves a cell 8. When a mobile station (MS) 10 is in a so-called xe2x80x9csoft hand-offxe2x80x9d (SHO) region 9 where two or more cells overlap, a mobile station can receive transmission signals (downlink signals) of comparable strength and quality from the respective BTSs of the overlapping cells. Transmission signals (uplink signals) produced by the mobile station (MS) can also be received at comparable strengths and qualities by these different BTSs when the mobile station is in the SHO region 9.
FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings shows a situation where the MS 10 is located within the SHO region 9, and is transmitting such uplink signals that are being received by plural BTSs 4. According to the IS95 standard, a BTS 4 that receives such an uplink signal from the MS 10 relays the signal to the BSC 6 via a dedicated connection line of the fixed network 5. At the BSC 6, one of the relayed signals is selected based on a comparison of the quality of each of the received signals, and the selected signal is relayed to the MSC 7. This selection is referred to as Selection Diversity.
Similarly, FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings shows a situation where the MS 10 is located within the SHO region 9 and is receiving downlink signals from plural BTSs 4. According to the IS95 standard, downlink signals received by the BSC 6 from the MSC 7 are relayed to all BTSs 4 involved in the soft hand-off via respective connection lines of the fixed network 5, and subsequently transmitted by all the BTSs 4 to the MS 10. At the MS 10 the multiple signals may be combined, for example, by using maximum ratio combination (MRC), or one of them may be selected based on the signal strength or quality, i.e. using Selection Diversity as for the uplink case.
In contrast to, for example, Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) networks, in CDMA networks each BTS 4 transmits at the same frequency. Consequently, careful control of transmission power must be maintained to minimize interference problems.
Signals are transmitted as a succession of frames according to the IS95 standard. As FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings shows, each frame is of duration 20 ms, and comprises sixteen 1.25 ms time slots. In each time slot several bits of user data and/or control information can be transmitted.
Power control of transmissions from the MS 10 to the BTSs 4 (uplink power control) in IS95 is achieved as follows. When a BTS 4 receives a signal from the MS 10 it determines whether a predetermined property of the received signal (for example absolute signal level, signal to noise ratio (SNR), signal-to-interference ratio (SIR), bit error rate (BER) or frame error rate (FER)) exceeds a pre-selected threshold level. Based on this determination, the BTS 4 instructs the MS 10 either to reduce or to increase its transmission power in the next time slot.
For this purpose, two bits in every time slot of a pilot channel (PCH) from the BTS 4 to the MS 10 are allocated for uplink power control (see FIG. 4). Both bits have the same value, and accordingly will be referred to hereinafter as the xe2x80x9cpower control bitxe2x80x9d (or PCB) in the singular. The power control bit is assigned a value of zero by the BTS 4 if the MS 10 is required to increase transmission power by 1 dB, and a value of one if the MS 10 is required to decrease transmission power by 1 dB. The BTS 4 is not able to request directly that the MS 10 maintain the same transmission power; only by alternately transmitting ones and zeros in the power control bit is the transmission power maintained at the same level.
When the MS 10 is in a SHO region 9, the MS 10 is required to make a decision on whether to increase or to decrease uplink transmission power based on a plurality of power control bits received respectively from the BTSs 4 involved in the soft hand-off. Consequently, an OR function is performed on all the power control bits. If the result of this OR function is zero then the MS 10 will increase power on uplink transmissions, and if the result is one then the MS 10 will decrease power on uplink transmissions. In this way, uplink transmission power is only increased if all BTSs 4 ask for an increase.
Power control of transmissions from the BTS 4 to the MS 10 (downlink power control) in IS95 is achieved as follows. When the MS 10 receives a downlink signal from a BTS 4 (or from each of a plurality of BTSs 4 in soft hand-off operation) via a traffic channel (TCH), the FER of that signal is calculated by the MS 10. The FER reflects the degree to which the traffic-channel signal has been corrupted by, for example, noise. This FER is then relayed by the MS 10 to the BTS 4 which transmitted the downlink signal concerned, and the BTS 4 uses this FER to decide whether to make any change to its downlink transmission power.
The soft hand-off system described above is effective in improving signal transmission between the MS 10 and the network when the MS 10 is located in regions of cell overlap near the boundaries of the individual cells. Signal quality in these regions when using a single BTS 4 may be relatively poor, but by making use of more than one BTS 4 the quality may be substantially improved.
However, the IS95 soft hand-off system has the disadvantage of increasing signal traffic in the cellular network since it is necessary to transmit downlink signals carrying the same data and/or control information to the MS 10 from every BTS 4 involved in the soft hand-off. This duplication of transmissions is undesirable because each transmission is potentially a source of interference to other transmissions in the network.
For example, the downlink-power control method aims at ensuring that the MS 10 receives a useful downlink signal from every one of the BTSs 4 involved in the soft hand-off. In the event that the downlink signal from one of the BTSs is undergoing a deep fade, the MS 10 will instruct the BTS concerned to increase its downlink transmission power significantly. However, in this case the BTS concerned will inevitably cause greater interference to other transmissions taking place in its cell and in neighboring cells. This problem may be exacerbated if, as in the IS95 standard, only one PCB is allocated in common for downlink power control to all of the BTSs involved in the soft hand-off. In this case, not only does the BTS that is experiencing a deep fade increase its downlink transmission power significantly, but also every other one of the BTSs involved in the soft hand-off increases its downlink transmission power, significantly increasing the interference within the cellular network as a whole.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce interference in the cellular network associated with the soft hand-off operation. It is also desirable to reduce interference in cellular networks in other situations in which a mobile station is in communications range of more than one base transceiver station.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a cellular mobile communications network including: a candidate base transceiver station identifying unit operable, when a mobile station of the network is capable of receiving a downlink signal from a plurality of base transceiver stations of the network, to identify at least two different candidate base transceiver station selections. Each such selection specifying one or more base transceiver stations of the plurality for possible use in transmitting a subsequent such downlink signal to the mobile station. A network interference determining unit operable, for each of the candidate selections, to produce a measure of the network interference that would be caused by the base transceiver station(s) specified in that candidate selection transmitting the subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station. A decision unit operable, in dependence upon the network-interference measures, to decide which one of the candidate selections is to be used to transmit the subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station, so as to tend to reduce network interference arising from the transmission of that downlink signal.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a mobile station, for use in a cellular mobile communications network, including: a candidate base transceiver station identifying unit operable, when the mobile station is capable of receiving a downlink signal from a plurality of base transceiver stations of the network, to identify at least two different candidate base transceiver station selections. Each such candidate selection specifying one or more base transceiver stations of the plurality for possible use in transmitting a subsequent such downlink signal to the mobile station. A network interference determining unit operable for each of the candidate selections, to produce a measure of the network interference that would be caused by the base transceiver station(s) specified in that selection transmitting the subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station. A decision unit operable, in dependence upon the network-interference measures, to decide which one of the candidate selections should be used to transmit the subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station, so as to tend to reduce network interference arising from the transmission of that downlink signal.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a base transceiver station, for use in a cellular mobile communications network, including: A candidate base transceiver station identifying unit operable, when a mobile station of the network is capable of receiving a downlink signal from a plurality of base transceiver stations of the network including the base transceiver station, to identify at least two different candidate base transceiver station selections. Each such candidate selection specifying one or more base transceiver stations of the plurality for possible use in transmitting a subsequent such downlink signal to the mobile station. A network interference determining unit operable, for each of the candidate selections, to produce a measure of the network interference that would be caused by the base transceiver station(s) specified in that selection transmitting the subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station. A decision unit operable, in dependence upon the network-interference measures, to decide which one of the candidate selections should be used to transmit the subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station, so as to tend to reduce network interference arising from the transmission of that downlink signal.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a base station controller, for use in a cellular mobile communications network, including: A candidate base transceiver station identifying unit operable, when a mobile station of the network is capable of receiving a downlink signal from a plurality of base transceiver stations of the network, to identify at least two different candidate base transceiver station selections. Each such candidate selection specifying one or more base transceiver stations of the plurality for possible use in transmitting a subsequent such downlink signal to the mobile station. A network interference determining unit operable, for each of the candidate selections, to produce a measure of the network interference that would be caused by the base transceiver station(s) specified in that selection transmitting the subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station. A decision unit operable, in dependence upon the network-interference measures, to decide which one of the candidate selections to use to transmit the subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station, so as to tend to reduce network interference arising from the transmission of that downlink signal.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided a communications method for use in a cellular mobile communications network, including: when a mobile station of the network is capable of receiving a downlink signal from a plurality of base transceiver stations of the network, identifying at least two different candidate base transceiver station selections, each such selection specifying one or more base transceiver stations of the plurality for possible use in transmitting a subsequent such downlink signal to the mobile station; producing, for each of the candidate selections, a measure of the network interference that would be caused by the base transceiver station(s) specified in that selection transmitting the subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station; and deciding, in dependence upon the network-interference measures, which one of the said candidate selections to use to transmit that subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station, so as to tend to reduce network interference arising from the transmission of that downlink signal.
In one embodiment of the first to fifth aspects of the invention, the candidate selections may include, for each BTS of the plurality, a selection in which just that BTS is specified, as well as a further selection in which all the BTSs of the plurality are specified. It is not essential for the candidate selections to include selections specifying only one BTS. For example, if there are three BTSs involved in a soft hand-off operation, the selections could be BTS1+BTS2, BTS2+BTS3, BTS3+BTS1, and BTS1+BTS2+BTS3. It is also not essential for the candidate selections to include a selection specifying all the BTSs involved in the soft hand-off. Furthermore, the transmission powers for the BTSs specified in a particular selection can be set to any suitable combination of values capable of facilitating adequate reception of the downlink signal at the subject mobile station. Thus, for example, two or more candidate selections could specify the same BTSs but specify different respective sets of transmission powers for the selections. In other words, two candidate selections could differ from one another only in respect of the transmission powers of the (same) specified BTSs.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention there is provided a mobile station for use a cellular mobile communications network, including: A base transceiver station decision unit operable, when the mobile station is capable of receiving a downlink signal from a plurality of base transceiver stations of the network, to determine that at least one of the base transceiver stations of the plurality is not to transmit a subsequent such downlink signal to the mobile station; and a base transceiver station informing unit operable to inform the base transceiver stations of the plurality of the determination made by the base transceiver station decision unit using one or more uplink signals transmitted by the mobile station to such base transceiver stations.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention there is provided a base transceiver station for use in a cellular mobile communications network, including: A receiver for receiving uplink signals from a mobile station of the network, one or more of which uplink signals includes, when the mobile station is capable of receiving a downlink signal from a plurality of base transceiver stations of the network including the base transceiver station, base transceiver station selection information specifying that at least one of the base transceiver stations of the plurality is not to transmit a subsequent such downlink signal to the mobile station; and a disabling unit operable to process such base transceiver station selection information and to prevent the base transceiver station from transmitting such a subsequent downlink signal if the received base transceiver station selection information specifies that the base transceiver station is not to transmit the subsequent downlink signal.
The sixth and seventh aspects of the present invention are not limited to downlink transmission selection for the purpose of interference reduction. Embodiments of these aspects of the invention can be used in any situation in which it is desired to prevent at least one BTS in communications range of a mobile station from transmitting a downlink signal to that mobile station.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention there is provided a mobile station, for use in a cellular mobile communications network, including: a transmitter for transmitting uplink signals to a base transceiver station of the network and a signal information processor connected to the transmitter and operable, during a soft hand-off operation involving a plurality of such base transceiver stations of the network, to produce respective signal measures for all the base transceiver stations involved in the operation, each such signal measure serving to indicate the performance of a communications channel between the mobile station and the base transceiver station concerned, and also operable to employ the produced signal measures to determine which of the involved base transceiver stations should be used to transmit a subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station, and to cause the transmitter to include, in such an uplink signal transmitted thereby, a base transceiver station selection message identifying the determined base transceiver station(s).
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention there is provided a base station controller, for use in a cellular mobile communications network to apply downlink signals to a plurality of base transceiver stations of the network, including: a receiver for receiving uplink signals from one or more of the base transceiver stations, at least one of which uplink signals includes, when a mobile station is engaged in a soft hand-off operation involving more than one of the base transceiver stations of the network, a base transceiver station selection message identifying which of the involved base transceiver stations should be used to transmit a subsequent one of the downlink signals to the mobile station; and a soft hand-off control unit operable to receive the uplink signal including the base transceiver station selection message and to transmit the subsequent downlink signal only to the determined base transceiver station(s) identified in the message.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention there is provided a soft hand-off control method for use in a cellular mobile communications network, wherein: when a soft hand-off operation involving more than one base transceiver station of the network is being performed, a mobile station produces respective signal measures for all the base transceiver stations involved in the operation, each such signal measure serving to indicate the performance of a communications channel between the mobile station and the base transceiver station concerned; and the produced signal measures are employed to determine which of the involved base transceiver stations should be used to transmit a subsequent downlink signal to the mobile station.
The signal measures can be any suitable measure of the communications-channel performance between the mobile station and the base transceiver stations, for example signal strength measures (received signal strength in terms of power or amplitude or quality measures (frame error rate, signal-to-interference ratio, etc) or a combination of both strength and quality.